Crush
by LGFever
Summary: One shot songfic. Lizzie's feelings for her best friend are becoming bigger and deeper... Is it just a crush?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Crush' belongs to 3Gs.**

_"You have got to have the bluest eyes I've ever seen"_  
'Omigosh, he has, like, the most amazing eyes I've ever seen...' 16 years old Lizzie McGuire thought.  
_"And when I wake from dreamin"_  
Her best friend clicked her fingers, making her to focus. "Are you there?"  
_"I am screamin out your name"  
_"Uhm... yeah, Gordo, I'm fine," Lizzie replied, not paying attention.  
_"Yes, I must confess"_  
"Ok, first of all, I'm Miranda," Miranda replied. "Second... admit it! I saw you staring into his eyes!"  
_"You simply are the best"  
_"Okay, I do like him," Lizzie whispered. "Are you happy?" Miranda grinned and nodded.  
_"And there's no point denyin"_  
"Why should she be happy?" Gordo asked, while lying down next to Lizzie on his backyard cool grass.  
_"When I'm lyin by your side"  
_"Oh, she just admitted something I already knew," Miranda replied, taking her drink from Gordo's hand. Lizzie smiled at him and began sipping hers.

_"It's more than just a crush"_  
"Thanks, Gordo," she said shyly, finishing it.  
_"Every time we touch"  
_He held out his hand to grab it, and their hands touched. Lizzie pulled appart quickly and blushed.  
_"Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new"_  
"You ok?" Gordo asked, looking at her, his baby-blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.  
_"Like there's been no one else but you"  
_She nodded, then smiled at him. He smiled back, grabbed her glass and took it inside.  
_"For the first time, I feel"_  
Lizzie's eyes followed him while he walked, smiling.  
_"This could be the last time, I'm real"_  
"Wow, this is for real," Miranda said. "You're really, really into him"  
_"Fall, in love"  
_Lizzie nodded and sighed.

_

* * *

"For a thousand years"_  
"Gordo, this is so beautiful..." Lizzie whispered, while sitting on a plastic chair on his backyard, looking at the stars.  
_"I hope to stay right here"  
_He nodded and she shivered a little. He approached to her.  
_"Wrapped up all around you"_  
"You cold?" he asked. She nodded and he sat with her, placing his arms around her tiny body.  
_"So that I found you and I feel"  
_Lizzie felt sparks at his gentle touch. His hands rubbed her back, trying to get her warmer.  
_"You make me feel so pure"_  
He caressed her soft skin, his hands shaking a little. She didn't say anything, so he continued rubbing her neck.  
_"Like you're some kind of cure"  
_"Gordo... could you give me a massage?" Lizzie asked coyly. "My neck hurts so much..."  
_"Baby, you're my healer"_  
Gordo nodded and massaged her neck gently.  
_"You heart stealer of a man"  
_She moaned a little and moved her head, pleased, making her blonde curled hair to gently touch his hands. 

_"It's more than just a crush"_  
Gordo, nervous, got up. Lizzie looked at him. "I- I have to go to the bathroom" she nodded, disappointed, and he left.  
_"Every time we touch"_  
Tears began to fall silently from her eyes, traveling through her face.  
_"Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new"_  
Gordo sighed as he closed the bathroom door. "I can't let myself take advantage of this"  
_"Like there's been no one else but you"_  
"She's just my best friend, whose neck hurt. That's it"  
_"For the first time, I feel"_  
"That has to be all..."  
_"This could be the last time, I'm real"_  
'If only she weren't just like she is...' Gordo thought, biting his lip.  
_"Fall in, in love"_  
'Then I wouldn't be so head-over-heels'

_"Hold me, baby cause you know me"_  
He walked slowly back to her. She was looking up to the stars.  
_"With every single touch"_  
He looked at her face and noticed her tears. "Wha-?" he started.  
_"It's more than just a crush"_  
"Are you okay?" he finally asked, rushing to her side.  
_"Reach me, only you can see me"_  
"Gordo... hug me," she said. He looked at her. "I need to know"  
_"And what I crave so much"_  
He got up and hugged her gently, stroking her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder, while her hot tears fell on his shirt.  
_"It's more than just a crush"_  
'I need you so much...' they both thought at the same time.

_"It's more than just a crush"_  
"Liz..." he started, hating to break the moment.  
_"Every time we touch"_  
"What's wrong?" she looked him in the eye.  
_"Cause baby, you know you make this feel brand new"_  
"Gordo... I've loved you for so much it hurts," she whispered.  
_"Like there's been no one else but you"_  
"When Ronny broke up with me, it just... didn't matter"  
_"For the first time, I feel"_  
"But I'm scared. I had never felt this way before, I-"  
_"This could be the last time I'm real"_  
Gordo placed his fingers on her lips and his eyes told her everything she needed to know.  
_"Fall in, in love, for a thousand years..."_  
He placed his hand gently on the back of her head and they kissed.

**AN: In honor to LizzieyGordo4ever's 6 months in Fan (She got in the October 20th), I made a new story. Love ya!**


End file.
